


Fever

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: If this was a fever dream, nothing but a shared delusion, then they would live and die in it together.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Bad ending to the day, so here’s some porn. Also unedited - I very rarely write porn because I can’t, lmao. Ever since I saw Thor yesterday, I haven’t been able to get these two out of my head. I’ve never written them before but damn, I needed to vent.

 

The figure on the bed writhed, straining against the bonds tethering him to the large bed, the posts creaking from the strain. Black hair, damp with sweat fell out over the pillow that muffled his groans, teeth clamped on soft linen as he were rocked forward with each thrust from behind. 

He was _close_ , so very close now, and he thought he may just expire from the rapidly growing pleasure, the tide of sensations overwhelming him and threatening to drag him under. His skin felt as hot as a fever, his nerves on fire at every point of contact. Tears pricked at his eyes, then ran freely down his face, obscuring his vision and dripping onto the bed below.

Large, strong hands held him at the waist, fingers gripping with enough force to bruise, just the way he liked it and a bite on the juncture between shoulder and neck, a hand on his pulsing cock just tight enough to keep him on the edge. He screamed into the makeshift gag of the pillow as he struggled towards the peak. Releasing the fabric from his mouth, he cried out his frustration and longing.

‘ _Thor!_ ,’ rang through the room, and was met mith a savage chuckle from the man behind him, who, with a simple gesture, snapped Loki’s bonds and lifted him up so that they were back-to-chest as he continued thrusting. Loki’s cries increased in volume and urgency as the angle changed, Thor’s movements more urgent as he panted his lust into his brother’s ear. 

A few more hard thrusts, then Thor stilled, a long, low groan of deep satisfaction as he spent inside Loki, the hand that was around his brother’s cock pumping until the other let go with a shout, seed painting his own chest with the force of the climax.

For long minutes afterward, there was naught but the sound of the crackling fire as they caught their breath, Thor holding Loki to him still, face buried in his shoulder. Loki’s thighs trembled, though Thor’s arm was a comforting weight across his chest and his head drifted back to rest against Thor’s, his eyes closed, the corners of his mouth turned up at the corners.

They disengaged with soft sighs, sated enough to simply lie next to each other, heads together, light next to dark. 

They were silent, for no words needed to be said, no platitudes necessary for the bond they shared. Eventually, their breathing evened out and they slept in the knowledge that if this was a fever dream, nothing but a shared delusion, then they would live and die in it together.


End file.
